littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Iron Forest
'Level 1 ' Suggestion: I used the following with Behemoth for no loss of units: x x A N P K K x x A N P K K x x A N P H E x x A N P R O x x A N P K K x x A N P K K Then just ramp up to 4x speed and you'll be a winner. 'Level 2' Suggestion 1: P M A F T F casualties: 12 F 6 T 6 A Suggestion 2: lv 19 Behemoth lv 6 27 att 5 def 900 hp W W M A F T F W W M A F T F S W W M P H S W W M P H W W M A F T F W W M A F T F Casualties: 4T and 8F Not so much, cheaper than Suggestion 1 Suggestion 3 (Level 17 Succubus): Casualties: 6 Footman & 7 Troll, 3 Stars Suggestion 4 (Berserker Level 6 With 655 Hp , 27 Attack): Casualties: None , 3 Stars 'Level 3' Losses: 10 Trolls ^^Terrible suggestion! Did not work for me at all. Lost everything. My Strategy: Lost: 10 Trolls ^^Confirmed! My Suggestion (Berserker Level 6 With 655 Hp , 27 Attack): Casualties: 2 Mages , 3 Stars 'Level 4' Suggestions: LVL 2 Units Losses: None 'Level 5 - Elite' Losses: 6 Footman (* 4 footmen in the formation but lost 6 ?) Berserker or Behemoth 0 Losses/3 Stars: Stars: 3 ^^Lose Hero, 2Priest & 1Mage.. Behemoth Formation Losses: 0 Star: 3 everyone at least lvl: 2 Hero lvl: 6 Another level 5 Formation ' 0 losses for behemoth. Shaman or Wolf rider can be placed at the back to increase the killing speed. If your berserker keep dying use the same formation but place 1 ninja infront of your hero. 'Level 6 Succubus : 1818g 645c 253exp 54hexp loss : 4 knights, 3 priests Hero : lvl16 game, lvl5 gero, HP 430, ATK 13, DEF 2 Spell : none lvl`s: Archer lvl.3, Mage lvl.2, Priest lvl.2, Footman lvl.3, Knight lvl.2 Edited by Alfadir TheKittehCP's solution: Knight: LVL 3, Priest: LVL 3, Wolf Rider: LVL 2, Shaman: LVL 1, Archer: LVL 3 Lost: 1 Knight. Hero: Berserker, has Scourge of Doom (LVL 1). Win: 3 Stars. 'Level 7 ' Losses: 8 Ninjas Lvl 18. Succubus with Blue AOE, Fire Blast and footman sprint. levels- Priest(2) Mage (2) Knight (3) Archer(3) Shaman(1) Losses: 0 Level 18 Succubus: Losses: 0 'Level 8' 'Sorry if my editing skill are not so good, but just tring to fill in some gaps, level 8 I used first row 3 cyborgs, second row priests, '3rd row mages, fourth row arch angels, and fifth row shaman.. ''no casulties ***WARNING***All of your troops will die.'' the wasted chef My own solution I wouldn't say mine is that best but since the first solution cant apply to me (I dont have Cyborgs) so this is my own solution. Will lose: the front two rows and the wolf rider in front of hero. all: lvl3 Hero: lvl 7 lost: 4 footman Level 18 Succubus: losses: first 5 rows, but 3 stars rating 'Level 9' Losses: 12 Footman, 2 Troll Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Iron wheel Mage Priest Berserker Shaman Iron wheel Mage Priest Berserker Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Losses:None Note: Priests must be lvl 4+ Shamans must be Lvl 2+ Mages must be Lvl 4+ Troll Cyborgs must be Lvl 2+ Arch angels must be Lvl 2+ Iron wheel must be Lvl 2+ another option is: priest lvl 3, wolf rider lvl 2 , hero berserker lvl 6 Losses: for me none 'Level 10' Losses: 8 trolls and 4 ninjas Note: 3 stared it with a lvl6 Berserker with pirate set at lvl14 Castle level Lvl 2 Shaman, Lv2 Mage, Lv3 Priest, and Lvl3 Knight. You can replace 2 Knights with a Hero. No Losses 'Level 11 - Elite' Solution: Hero: (lvl 6-590H, 20A, 3D) Succubus (Lvl 2 armor and weapon) Spells: shattering strike, fire blast, scourge of doom Units: lvl 4 F, T; lvl 1 S, lvl 2 W, all others lvl 3 Victory (3 star). Loses <= 3F, 3T, 3N, 3A, 1P Strategy: Enemy hero renders and first two rows impotent (never put melee units behind a tank). Focus spells on 3rd row to protect calvary from ranged units as they charge the castle wall. 'Level 12 ' Succubus / no hero : 2388g 912c 348exp 66hexp loss : 6 footmans, 12 trolls, 6 Ninjas, 2 Archers I know it's a lot but it's only small units easy to replace and for me the others formations don't work (and i don't have shamans yet) Hero : lvl16 game, lvl5 hero, HP 430, ATK 13, DEF 2 Spell : none lvl`s: Archer lvl.3, Priest lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Ninja lvl.2 Edited by Alfadir Hero: Succubus Lost: 6x Footmen, 12x Trolls (confirmed) 'Level 13' Succubus / no hero : 2388g 912c 348exp 66hexp loss : 12 footmans, 6 Ninjas, 6 Archers Hero : lvl17 game, lvl5 hero, HP 430, ATK 13, DEF 2 Spell : none lvl`s: Archer lvl.3, Priest lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Ninja lvl.2 Edited by Alfadir 'Level 14' Succubus : 1338g 567c 209exp 57hexp lvl 2's, Hero lvl 6 full unicorn set (succubus) Losses: 4 ninja -_- Confirmed ! It works. Another solution: Behemoth Lvl 7, Footman lvl4, Shaman lvl2, the rest lvl3 Spell: Shattering Strike, Fire Blast, Scourge of Doom Losses: 4 footman, 4 troll 'Level 15' Succubus / no hero : 1200g 414c 164exp 60hexp no loss without shaman and archangel ! loss : NONE Hero : lvl17 game, lvl5 hero, HP 430, ATK 13, DEF 3 Spell : none lvl`s: Archer lvl.3, Priest lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Ninja lvl.2 Edited by Alfadir 6 lvl2-3 knights ,6 priests, 6 mages, 6 wolf riders, 6 shaman Losses: 0-2 you MAY occasionally lose a knight and a priest but otherwise its a pretty stable formation This one is much better, you dont lose anyone unless you didnt upgrade correctly. 'Level 16' lvl 2's,lvl 3 knight Hero lvl 6 full unicorn set (succubus) not the best of plans but ehh Losses: 4 footmen, 3wolfrider,3priest -_- I've tried to make the above more different. So here are the result: Used: Behemoth LV5, Fury Set, Shattering Strike & Scourage of Doom Footman LV4 x4 Ninja LV3 x6 Wolf Rider LV3 x6 Shaman LV2 x6 Priest LV2 x2 S W W N F S W W N F S W W N H E S W W N R O S W W N F S W W N F Casualties:4 Footman & 4 Ninja Alternative with Berserker 'and Archangels: Losses: 6 Footmen, 4 Trolls, 4 Ninja Level 17 Fort, Berserker (no spells) Losses: 4 ninja, 4 archer 'Elite/Boss Level Drops ' ' Berserker *'Magic Stone' *'Jack's Pirate Hat - 1 fragment' *'Jack's Curved Blade - 1 fragment' *'Jack's Jacket - 1 fragment' *'Jack's Shoulder Patch - 1 fragment' *'Jack's Wristbands - 1 fragment' Succubus *'Magic Stone' *'Unicorn Horn - 1 fragment' *'Wheel of Fate - 1 fragment' *'Unicorn Chest Plate - 1 fragment' *'Silver Unicorn Wings - 1 fragment' *'Unicorn Wristbands - 1 fragment' Behemoth *'Magic Stone' *'Helmet of the Berserker - 1 fragment' *'Axe of Fury - 1 fragment' *'Armor of Fury - 1 fragment' *'Spaulders of Fury - 1 fragment' *'Wristbands of Fury - 1 fragment' Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Berserker Category:Berserker Weapons Category:Berserker Items Category:Behemoth Category:Behemoth Weapons Category:Behemoth Items Category:Succubus Category:Succubus Items Category:Succubus Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Fighter Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Mage Category:Shaman Category:Gems Category:Priest Category:Knight Category:Wolf Rider Category:Archer Category:Little Empire Category:Military Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Item Weapon Category:Unit Rewards